During certain interventional procedures that are directed at cardiac access, the patient is catheterized through an access point in a vein or artery. A catheter is routed to the heart or other region of the cardiovascular system through the access point, which may be created by a cutdown or a percutaneous access procedure. The catheter may be routed to a target location within the heart, cerebrovasculature, or other region of the cardiovascular system. The routing is typically performed using a percutaneous access procedure, in some cases called a Seldinger procedure. In other vascular access procedures, open surgical access is required. In either case, a guidewire is advanced into the vasculature by way of the percutaneous or open procedure. The guidewire serves as a tracking system over which a catheter can be routed to a target site within the patient. Guidewires can be used for procedures such as transcatheter, endovascular, or vascular access as well as for transcutaneous, laparoscopic, thoracoscopic, and intramuscular access, and the like.
A pre-bent guidewire can be routed through the vasculature, in conjunction with a guide catheter to permit orienting the pre-bent distal tip of the guide catheter in the correct direction when a bifurcation or other directional deviation occurs in the vasculature.